


海上灵堂

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	海上灵堂

被宠坏但是还是很成熟稳重的亦妈，abo，小妈文学，轮奸。  
　　  
船晃啊晃，张亦跌坐在甲板上，海浪掀起些许，他隔着岸去望他住着的地方，他身后是他alpha的灵堂，身前是甲板，是大海，是黑漆漆的一望无际的黑云，一切一切的黑之中，他身后的白蜡烛摇曳着的光线，突然太阳升起，晨曦的光芒，照亮omgea身上的一切一切的所有污渍，也清晰照出他右臂上那两朵艳丽的红牡丹。

　　张亦从来不是什么单纯的乖娃娃，他是打手，忠信义的双花红棍，却也不是那种纯的发白的孩子，他是忠信义的双花红棍，也是忠信义坐馆大佬的omgea，虽然是红花双有时候也会被戏称喊一声夫人。

　　张亦也不反对就是了，他本来就是大佬的omgea，喊一声夫人也不为过，但是他也搞不懂曹少璘，本来小时候俩人玩的好好的但是长大以后却又讨厌他又不喜欢他，直到他和曹瑛婚礼曹少璘闯进来那天，他才发觉这是为什么奇怪，张亦从那以后再也不愿意接近曹少璘，这个二路元帅空有一身恶名，占着这个位子又不作为让张亦不是很喜欢，他记得小时候的曹少璘乖又桃花，但是现在却勉强收着他的杀戮心思让别人觉得他温文尔雅。

　　长大的张亦已然是一个温文儒雅的青年，他擅长使枪，一杆红缨枪使得虎虎生威，人人都说见过张亦拿枪指向他的时候那人基本就是活不成的了。

　　曹瑛已经老了。

　　张亦16岁时他到的忠信义，一口京腔听不懂港腔也不会说，还是曹瑛带着他的，然后就在16岁那日的分化初潮期顺理成章的成了曹瑛的omgea，张亦知道曹瑛有个儿子，便自觉地去封了生殖腔，虽然被标记了但是却一直没怀上也不会怀上，张亦太乖了，曹瑛想让他做接班人都被张亦拒绝，那双眼睛看着他时真诚的模样让曹瑛认为他说的一切都真实可信，但张亦也确实说的真实可信，他不背叛能让他活下来的人。

　　所以说曹瑛老了。

　　如今的张亦已经快要30岁，就连曹少璘也已经30，他的omgea甚至为他生下了个孩子，曹瑛病逝好像是必然也不可阻止的，张亦强撑着哀悼反应上船的时候，所有人都没有带武器，所以张亦也没有带他那杆红缨银枪，孤身一人的上了船，大佬的遗孀，穿着他熟悉的马褂长袍，漂亮的眼睛里蒙上一层雾，他疼的难受又冷的发抖，竟一时没注意到这艘孤零零的船上，没有一人带上他的omgea或是他的妻子。

　　也就是说，这船上只有张亦一个omgea。

　　张亦双腿有些发颤，为那哀悼反应，他捧着曹瑛刚刚火化完的骨灰往船上走，曹瑛告诉他他想要海葬，那样只要张亦走到海边，便可以瞧见他，这句像是情话的话蛊惑了张亦，他点头允诺，眼泪止不住的掉；曹少璘在一旁扶住快要摔倒的张亦，声音极小几乎让人听不清楚。

　　“继母您走路小心点啊。”

　　张亦红着眼睛甩开了曹少璘的搀扶，一步步的继续往上走着，张亦穿着他惯常穿的那件白马褂，内里衬着白色长袍和照旧的那条黑色腰封，白色马褂上双肩上分别绣着两朵艳丽的红牡丹表明着双花红棍的身份，他手臂上戴着黑纱，却又一身素白，他觉着这上船的梯子无比漫长，他甚至觉得自己走不上去了，直到踏到了甲板，他才踏实下来。

　　红木棺材里放着曹瑛生前的许多东西，包括曹瑛和张亦的那枚婚戒，和那本属于曹瑛的婚证，张亦走上去，踩到个板凳上弯下腰去把骨灰罐放了进去，然后真正的脱了力彻底的倒在地上，他靠着那红木棺材像是靠着自己最后的靠山，可是真正的靠山已经倒了，他不知道如何面对曹少璘也不敢去面对曹少璘，年轻的寡妻缩起身子抱住膝盖，他不想去看灵前那些人，也不乐意去瞧他们。

　　曹少璘心里倒是高兴，他心里想着那次曹瑛发现他婚礼那日与他那位小妈发生的荒唐事儿后也没有谴责他，反而心平气和的告诉他说。

　　“不用心急，反正最后忠信义和他都会是你的，何必心急呢。”

　　曹瑛说的时候他偷偷录了音，那时候看上去还算健壮的曹瑛脸上挂着笑，那笑容温和且深情，望着他那蜷缩在婚床上的幼妻，张亦似乎是因为昨日事情羞恼难当到了现在也不肯起床，到最后还是坐馆大佬亲自哄了双花红棍起床了的。

　　而张亦却什么都不知道，他蹲在那红木棺材边，身体不受控制的颤抖，他哭泣着，又笑着，他似是在想曾经曹瑛对他的包容放纵，也在想要如何面对曹少璘，他甚至想要不要就这么随曹瑛去一了百了，突然的有人捏住他肩膀，曹少璘低头看着他，脸上的笑容带着一丝嘲讽。

　　“继母，今日葬礼，有出好戏请您来演。”

　　“……什么。”

　　张亦红着眼眶看着曹少璘，有些疑惑。

　　“不用心急，反正最后忠信义和他都会是你的，何必心急呢。”

　　新的坐馆大佬给原本的双花红棍听那条音频，那熟悉的声音让张亦几乎要哭出来，可内容却又陌生的让他有些疑惑，最后又像是听懂那语气中的笑意一般，曹少璘上前去，握住双花红棍举起的手腕，与父亲几乎一致的信息素外溢让张亦浑身颤抖愈发的脱力，另一个红棍上前，手里的针管轻易扎入注射进了张亦体内，他红着眼一副不可置信的表情，他开始发颤喘息，曹少璘一副阴谋得逞的模样，称呼也从礼貌生疏的继母变成侮辱意味稍重的小妈，他说。

　　“小妈，我从未见过omgea被轮奸的样子。”

　　“小妈，我想看你被你的手下们玩耶。”

　　“小妈，你说好不好呀。”

　　张亦已经倒在地上，意识模糊不甚清醒，他喘息颤抖着抬起头看向那个红棍，那个小alpha与他还私交甚好的，而如今这背后一刀捅的却是又突然又狠重，他闭上眼睛，不愿去听曹少璘那意味怪异的话，曹少璘却上手去扒掉张亦那身白马褂，白色的长袍上也绣着那两朵红牡丹，张亦试图抗拒，却又被握住双腕制止，他想要抬腿去踹曹少璘，又腿软抬不起腿，他的腰封也被直接的扯掉，那身长袍也被褪下露出右臂上的那两朵红牡丹。

　　“你知道为什么我父亲要给你纹两朵牡丹？其实他原本只想给你纹一朵的。”

　　“双花红棍，自然是两朵红牡丹。”

　　张亦强撑着仪态，颤抖的声线却无法遮掩他的惶恐，曹少璘却好逗猫似的，手指顺着那两朵并蒂红牡丹抚摸着描线边缘，曹少璘慢吞吞的说着，语气漫不经心。

　　“一朵是他给你的，另一朵，该是我给你的。”

　　“你从来不是他的一人的，你是整个忠信义的。”

　　于是双花红棍倒在地上，曹少璘抱起瘫软的小妈，将他悬挂在曹瑛的灵前，曹少璘曾经触碰过这具身体，那时的张亦已经被曹瑛操熟了，但是却还是会在男人进入时抗拒，他会哭叫着抗拒曹少璘的触碰，那双漂亮的泪眼他至今没法忘。

　　而今日哀悼反应强烈的张亦更加没法反抗alpha，他的眼睛里已然含着泪了，赤裸着的身体白皙且软，曹瑛喜欢他看上去软软的样子，总给他塞吃的又把他养的白白嫩嫩的宠着他，张亦也不抗拒，但张亦也并不很胖，曹少璘上手抚摸他的胸乳，那已经有些涨奶了的感觉，他嗅到一股怪异的奶香，于是便吮吸张亦的乳头，里面涌出股奶水，曹少璘却笑着又揉掐另一边的乳头，便有人自觉上前含住那一侧的乳头吮吸奶液。

　　“原来小妈还在我爹死前怀上了我爹的孩子啊？”

　　但其实这孩子是曹少璘的，四个月前，曹少璘强迫着张亦去把生殖腔口的锁去掉，然后当着睡着的曹瑛将他的性器插入青年已经许久没有人操进去过的生殖腔，当时的青年倒在他身上手攥紧曹少璘的手腕嘴里咬紧一块毛巾憋住喘音，男人却逗趣一般的亲吻张亦的耳垂，便让张亦的穴壁夹的更紧，颤抖着的身体止不住的咬紧男人性器，最后在他怀里的发出无法抑制的喘音到达了高潮。

　　“不知道如果这样被轮，小妈会不会流产。”

　　张亦没有回话，他的乳头被人吮吸，又有人解开他被悬挂起来的绳，他的双手依然反捆身后，却又有人使用他的嘴，船上唯一的omega，葬礼主人的妻子，在他丈夫、他alpha的灵前，被他的手下破开穴口插了进去，曹少璘笑着旁观这场闹剧，张亦的嘴被人填满，雌穴也被玩弄着，他坐在不知道哪个alpha身上微微翘着屁股身后穴口也被人操进去，张亦红着眼，承受着两个穴里alpha的性器，他气息不稳浑身颤抖紧绷，要他替他口交的那个alpha突然的抽出性器射了张亦满脸，青年垂下头又被人卡着腰直起上身，性器还插在他雌穴里的alpha嚣张的挺了挺腰。

　　“大佬，自己动嘛。”

　　张亦便麻木的动作，雌穴套弄着男人的性器，后穴里的性器也随着张亦自己的动作一下一下的操到张亦的敏感点上，张亦微张着唇，也没有鸡巴堵住他的吟哦声音，于是他放肆的喊叫着，微微荡漾的海浪遮住些许声音，他双眼空洞只被欲望支配，男人抚摸他隆起腹部，亲吻他的肚子，挺动的速度却越来越快，张亦猛地抬起头颤抖着尖叫着到达了高潮，两个男人便心满意足的放下张亦，他雌穴和后穴里缓缓流出些许精液，美丽的身体展露着，靠着那具红木棺材，又被个红棍压在棺材上，他的双腿被掰开，那红棍的性器一点点的嵌入他体内，张亦微张着唇，声音带着明显的泣音和颤抖，通红双眼不住的流着泪，这个alpha一下下的撞击着青年的生殖腔口仿佛想要顶开那儿一样，omega的手捂着腹部咬紧下唇，穴壁被磨蹭颤抖着的身体不断战栗着，omega突然的高仰起头又一次的发出沙哑的呻吟，雌穴内里仿佛失禁一般喷出一股淫液，张亦哭的实在很美，尤其是被按在他的alpha的棺材上操的时候样子更美。曹少璘这么想着，端起一杯酒，上前去然后将酒泼在了张亦脸上，那个alpha退了下去，精液全都射在了张亦的小腹部。

　　然后曹少璘手上的那杯酒全部都泼在了张亦的脸上，而张亦滑倒在曹瑛的灵前，他无法克制的啜泣着，浑身都沾染着他手下alpha的精液，他无法抑制的哭泣着，最后这泣音变得大了起来，他红着眼眶，颤抖着叫囔着，可那沙哑声音再说不出别的，曹少璘解开自己裤子直直将性器插入张亦的口中，他抵着曹瑛的棺材，狠狠地操弄着青年的嘴，张亦的眼神彻底失了神采，仿佛真正的成为了一个人偶，当曹少璘将精液射在他脸上时，他也毫无表示。

　　然后新的alpha上前，按住张亦，再一次的操进了张亦的体内，张亦红着脸颤抖着，他哭泣着也笑着，他背靠着曹瑛的棺材，身前却被熟悉的alpha玩弄着，他迎合，抬手按着人肩膀然后被操弄更深，他没反抗，顺从的任由曹少璘拿着玩具刺激他的阴蒂使他高潮，他呻吟着喘息着尖叫着，曹少璘拿着那播放着曹瑛说的那句话，张亦不断的流着泪，最后终究下体流出了些许血渍，但是没有人去理会，血渍混进白色浊液里面，消失不见，张亦往后仰起头，抵着那棺材，他被一次又一次狠狠操弄，腹部发疼也没有喊停，他最后倒在甲板上，下体的浊液里头夹杂着鲜血，却没有人注意，也没有人在意这位双花红棍的反应，没有人带他进温暖的房间，没有人洗干净他身上的脏污。

　　他靠着那棺材，直到太阳再升起，照亮他身上所有的污渍和和血痕，张亦终于醒来，他擦干净右臂红牡丹上的浊液，然后将长袍穿上，束好腰封，又穿上他的马褂，白色的袖管上绑着一根黑色的布条，他双腿发颤，因为昨夜过分的性爱，血液一点点浸湿他的白衣，清晰且显眼，他伸手捧出那他亲手放进去的骨灰罐，然后走到船边，将罐子里的骨灰一点点的尽数洒进海里，直到洒完，他像是失手一般将罐子丢到海里，身子一歪，便跌了进去，曹少璘出来看见的便是这一幕，他的小妈将他父亲的骨灰罐丢进了海中，然后随之也跌进了海里。

　　张亦被救上来，张亦也没有活成。

　　哀悼反应太过分的折磨着他，腹中的孩子本就没法存活，可曹少璘却又让张亦做了这样的一场事。

　　本来其实救上来时张亦还是清醒着的，曹少璘看见曾经那个成熟的青年抬起手按住他的手腕，他能感觉到张亦浑身冰冷发颤，微张的唇仿佛都是吐着寒气，青年颤抖着，嘴角的笑却是怎么都抑制不住的。

　　“你讨厌我，这是你希望的，对吧。”

　　曹少璘的手被张亦冰冷的手搭着，他想起昨夜里那个将张亦抵在曹瑛棺材上干的红棍，那个时候的张亦死死捂着肚子，整个人无助又恐惧，仿佛害怕着什么，但也没能喊停。

　　张亦一直成熟稳重，却会在他父亲面前表现出活泼开朗的一面，小时候张亦在他面前也会那样，但是自从他发现张亦的事情后一切却都变了，他想他为什么不可以，曹少璘跪在张亦的床前看着张亦脸上血色一丝丝的被抽尽，温暖阳光透过窗照在张亦的身上，张亦也颤抖着，体温依然低的吓人，张亦颤抖着，脸上却笑着，最后变得逐渐的冰凉，再无温度。

　　张亦死在一天清晨。忠信义的双花红棍死在他alpha的葬礼的第二日，听说他的身体始终的冰凉僵硬，从死前开始便是如此，他那日睡在曹瑛的灵前，醒来后却毫无顾忌的就那样的跟着他的alpha去了，张亦被装进那具本是那来装曹瑛骨灰罐的红木棺材，张亦嘴角还笑着，曹少璘看着却无比刺眼，他不知道张亦为什么会在死前笑得那么开心，难道是因为他可以跟着曹瑛一块儿去死了吗？曹少璘觉得愤怒，和不甘心，他父亲说忠信义和张亦都会是他的，可张亦不仅没有是他的甚至他也没有留下他那个孩子，张亦那么自私的丢下曹瑛创建的一个忠信义跟着曹瑛一起死在冰冷海水里，他觉得愤怒。

　　到最后曹少璘快要死的时候，他又突然想起多年前张亦在床上时那个虚弱的笑脸，他想，张亦那不是为可以和曹瑛一起死而高兴，他想。

　　张亦在高兴，他终于脱离了曹家，他在高兴，他可以死的那么的早吧。

　　张亦死在一个夜晚。死在他alpha的灵堂上。

　　

　　


End file.
